This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
DE 10 2006 040 506 A1 describes a clutch apparatus, in particular a wet-running multiple disc clutch for a motor vehicle. The clutch apparatus has a coolant duct which extends axially in a shaft section. The coolant duct opens via a radial outflow opening into a clutch space, in which friction elements to be cooled of the clutch apparatus are arranged.
EP 1 813 831 A1 describes a cooling medium distributing device for a wet-running clutch device, and a wet-running clutch device. The wet-running clutch device has drive-side and output-side friction units which are formed from a plurality of friction partners which alternate in a layered manner in the axial direction on the drive side and on the output side and can be pressed axially against one another in order to form a frictional engagement. The wet-running clutch device comprises the cooling medium distributing device. The cooling medium distributing device has a plurality of cooling medium distributing surfaces. Cooling medium is conveyed radially to the outside along the cooling medium distributing surfaces. The cooling medium distributing surfaces are configured in such a way that the cooling medium which is conveyed radially to the outside has different axial cooling medium ejection points and/or cooling medium ejection directions. In this way, the cooling medium can be conveyed in a targeted manner to different axial positions, as a result of which a defined supply of different clutch lining elements with cooling medium is made possible.
DE 10 2013 205 649 A1 discloses a metering device for controlling an oil delivery quantity for a wet clutch, the wet clutch having at least one pair of interacting friction faces and an actuation unit for actuating the wet clutch. The actuation unit has an axially supported supporting disc and an axially displaceable pressure disc, it being possible for the pressure disc and the supporting disc to be rotated relative to one another. The metering device has a first component and a second component, the first component being connected fixedly to the housing and the second component being connected fixedly to the pressure disc so as to rotate with it and such that it can be axially displaced relative to said pressure disc. The construction of the metering device which is described in DE 10 2013 205 649 A1 achieves, in particular, a precise metering capability of a cooling fluid for the wet clutch.